Reputation
Możesz zyskać lub stracić korzyść, znaną również jako reputacja, z wieloma różnymi frakcjami w Azeroth poprzez wypełnienie określonych zadań lub zabijanie niektórych stworzeń. Zwykle powoduje to odblokowanie nagród specjalnych lub nowych zadań do wykonania. Można także zwiększyć swoją reputację na wiele różnych sposobów, między innymi: * wykonując zadania związane z daną frakcją, w tym powtarzalne zadania. * zabijając określone stworzenia. * przechodząc odpowiednie lochy nosząc na sobie frakcyjny tabard czempioński. * używając nakazów zakupywanych na Srebrzystym Turnieju (dostępne na poziomie 80) lub Stopionym Froncie (poziom 85). Poziomy i punkty reputacji Reputacja jest bardzo podobna do doświadczenia. Dzieli się na wiele różnych poziomów, które gracze mogą zdobywać poprzez kolekcjonowanie punktów postępu reputacji. Wyższy poziom reputacji z reguły wymaga więcej punktów niż w poprzednim poziomie postępu. Wyjątkiem jest znienawidzony, który obejmuje bardzo dużą ilość punktów reputacji. W przeciwieństwie do doświadczenia, można stracić punkty reputacji z niektórych frakcji , poprzez zabijanie członków przeciwnej frakcji lub poprzez pomoc rywalizujących frakcji. Dla rywalizujących frakcji, zyskując reputacji z jednym zwykle spada reputacji z innymi, ale w większym stopniu. Na przykład, jeśli zabijesz centaur magram, dostaniesz 20 punktów reputacji od gelkis, ale stracą 100 punktów z magram. Obecnie jest 5-tych rywalizujących par frankcji: Aldor (Draenei) vs Scryers (Krwawe Elfy), Gelkis vs Magram (zarówno Centaur), Steamwheedle Cartel (Goblins) vs Piraci Krwawych Żagli (piraci), Ravenholdt (łotrzyków) vs . Syndicate (Thugs) i Oracle (Gorlocs) vs Frenzyheart Tribe (Wolvar). Arkusz reputacji Możesz sprawdzić swoją reputację u wszystkich frakcji poprzez naciśnięcie przycisku "u " lub przechodząc do okna postaci ("c" skrótu) i klikając na karcie reputacji u dołu. * Show as experience bar: Funkcja ta pozwala wyświetlić pasek reputacji jednej frakcji podobnie, jak pasek doświadczenia na ekranie głównym. * At War: Gdy opcja ta jest zaznaczona, możliwe jest zaatakowanie NPC danej frakcji, a czary obszarowe będą na nich oddziaływały. Opcja ta jest automatycznie zaznaczona przy poziomach i . Nie można oznaczyć w przypadku do pozostałych ras Przymierza/Hordy. * Inactive: Przenosi daną frakcję na sam dół panelu reputacji. Zdobywanie i tracenie reputacji Wykonywanie jednorazowych zadań przeważnie podnosi reputację we frakcji zlecającego o określoną liczbę punktów. Wiele frakcji posiada również specjalne powtarzalne zadania, które przynoszą reputację lub określony gatunek wrogów, których zabicie również podnosi reputację. Jeżeli dana frakcja posiada tabard czempioński (który można zakupić u frakcyjnego kwatermistrza), możliwe jest zdobywanie reputacji w tej frakcji nosząc tabard w lochach. Muszą to być jednak instancje albo na poziomie gracza, albo poziomie wskazanym na tabardzie. Nierzadko zakup czempiońskich tabardów wymaga reputacji na poziomie . W takim wypadku możliwe jest uzyskanie takiego poziomu reputacji poprzez wykonywanie zadań zlecanych przez NPC. Reputację w niektórych frakcjach można również podnieść poprzez zwracanie nakazów, które zdobywa się jako nagrody za zadania w Srebrzystym Turnieju lub można kupić na Stopionym Froncie. Aż do czasu aktualizacji 3.0.8 wrogowie oznaczeni szarym kolorem dostarczali 20% normalnej reputacji, jednak obecnie jest to pełna pula. Jak wspomniano wyżej, zabijanie konkretnych wrogów dostarcza reputację w jednej frakcji, lecz obniża ją w innej. Obecnie występują cztery party frakcji rywalizujących. W przypadku niektórych frakcji występują ograniczenia metod zdobywania reputacji. Dla przykładu zabijanie wrogów w Zangarmarsh podnosi reputację we frakcji Ekspedycja Cenarionu do poziomu . Powyżej niej zabijanie wrogów nie podnosi już reputacji i konieczne jest znalezienie alternatywnych metod jej pozyskania. Aby znaleźć informacje, jak najlepiej podnieść reputację w danej frakcji, zalecamy zajrzenie na ich stronę. Bonusy reputacyjne Liczne przedmioty, wzmocnienia oraz jedna cecha rasowa dodaje bonus do zdobywanej reputacji. ;Umiejętności rasowe: * (+10%) to cecha rasowa ludzi. ;Umiejętności świąteczne: * WHEE! i (+10%) to wzomcnienia dostępne podczas comiesięcznego Targu Darkmoona. * Spirit of Sharing (+10%) to wzmocnienie dostępne podczas święta Nagroda Pielgrzyma. * Grim Visage (Horda) oraz Unburdened (Przymierze) (+10%) to wzmocnienia dostępne podczas święta Zaduszniki. * (7-10%) gracze otrzymują pocztą, jeśli są obecni podczas świętowania rocznicy gry pod koniec listopada. Co roku bonus ten odnosi się do danej rocznicy, np. w czasie dziewiątej rocznicy bonus wynosił 9%. Przedmiot i bonus przeważnie dostępny jest tylko w trakcie trwania obchodów, przeważnie są to 2 tygodnie. ;Czasowe * (+100% w reputacji The Black Prince) wprowadzono dla wszystkich graczy w określonych momentach w aktualizacji 5.4.8. ;Nagrody gildyjne * Mr. Popularity to zysk gildyjny dla członków gildii poziomu 4 (+5%) lub 12 +10%). * Banner of Cooperation (+5%) dostępny jest po osiągnięciu . * Standard of Unity (+10%) dostępny jest po osiągnięciu . * Battle Standard of Coordination (+15%) dostępny jest po osiągnięciu . ;Bonusy ograniczone do krain * Cenarion Favor (+25% w Cenarion Circle) otrzymują frakcje w Silithus i Ahn'Qiraj po wygraniu The Silithyst Must Flow. * Nazgrel's Fervor (+10% w Thrallmar - Horda) lub Trollbane's Command (+10% w Honor Hold - Przymierze) otrzymują gracze na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia i w Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia, gdy członkowie danej frakcji zakończą zadanie związane z zabiciem Magtheridona. * A'dal's Song of Battle (+10% w Sha'tar) jest aktywny w lochach Fortu Burz po pokonaniu Kael'thasa Sunstridera. en:Reputation de:Ruf ja:Reputation ru:Репутация Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Reputacje